


Dear Hajime

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Love Letters, M/M, Poor Iwaizumi Hajime, Poor Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: Iwaoi angst
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Forever Yours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Dear Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short but I felt like posting it anyway

Dear Hajime, 

Well, look where we ended up. We started so strong and now look at us. Now we're lost. We can't hold a conversation, we can't even meet each other's eyes. I messed up, and I hurt you. I'm not expecting you to forget or to even forgive. I want to start over. As far back as you want to go. When we were just starting to date, maybe when we were just friends. I just miss you, so think about it. Take as long as you need because I'll wait for you. Please don't give up on us, on me. I know I'm annoying, and hard to deal with. I like to run from my problems but I want to fix it this time. So how can I fix us?

Forever yours,  
Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trashy work! :)  
> Ps: check out the series bc I'm proud of it


End file.
